In Your Image
by Voca-Mix2
Summary: He wasn't technically breaking the rules. He was thinking of her the whole time. That makes it better, right? But still, she might possibly kill him for this. Rated T for language and other things. D/S and minor K/R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Lately, I would go visit the KP community then feel like it's lacking D/S stories. I had this idea in my head for a while then I finally decided to write it. This is my first Kim Possible fanfic so personalities may be a **_**bit**_** off otherwise we should be fine. I do warn you that this chapter may be a little short but I actually don't know how long it's going to be because I write this before I write the actual story. Enjoy!**

"Nrrng. Nrrrrrng. NRRRRRRRRRRNG!"

"Yo, Dr. D!" Drakken looks over to his lovely assistant, who was glaring at him. "Can you shut up? I'm trying to read!" She said holding up a magazine. Drakken grunted.

"Well, _excuse me_, Shego! I'm sorry that I can't open this jar of pickles!" Shego gave annoyed sigh.

"Here's a thought," She said getting up from the couch and walked over to him, "How 'bout you use your flower powers to, I don't know, _open_ the jar?" Drakken grunted again then summoned his powers. The top popped off immediately. "It's like magic," Shego said sarcastically.

"I don't need your lip, Shego," Drakken said, contently biting into a pickle. Shego chuckled and leaned closer to Drakken's ear.

"But you can't pretend you don't love it," She whispered seductively into his ear, causing Drakken to blush a deep purple. Shego then laughed wickedly. After the awards ceremony a year ago, Drakken and Shego became close friends. After that, they became more than friends. "Did you forget about your powers?"

"Nrrng. No," Drakken said. "I was just trying to open it with my own strength."

"Uh-huuuuuh," Shego drawed out. Drakken grunted again and bit hard into another pickle.

"I'm bored," Shego said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Drakken grunted in response, not even looking at her. Shego frowned. Then she walked over to Drakken and snatched the pickles out of his hand.

"Hey!" Drakken whined.

"I said I was bored, Dr. D," Shego said, "Let's go do something."

"Hmm," Drakken said, tapping his chin in thought, "Let's go see a movie."

"I was thinking more in the evil department," Shego said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh! Well…" The duo haven't really done anything evil lately but they didn't exact reform either. Drakken also remembered that Shego has been a bit sick lately and he doesn't want to strain her. "Are you feeling okay? Did the nausea go away?"

"Yeah, I feel fi-" Suddenly, Shego's face turned greener than usual and she ran out of the room to relieve her stomach of its contents. Drakken shook his head. He knew that she didn't want to show that it's possible for her to get sick but he wasn't going to risk her safety over that. Then he craved another pickle. Then he remembered that Shego took them from him and in her mad dash to get to the bathroom, she dropped the jar onto the floor. The glass was shattered and there was pickles everywhere. Drakken sighed and called for a henchman to go clean it up.

A week or so later, the same statement was given and Drakken merely frown. "Now, Shego," he would begin, "I know you miss our life of villainy, but if you're sick, I can't risk our safety."

"You have powers," Shego argued, crossing her arms in anger, "Protect me for once. I always have to protect you."

"But I _am_ protecting you, dumpling," Drakken said in a tone trying to get sympathy from Shego, "By not taking any risks at all." Shego groaned at this. She hated not being able to rob a bank and other evil things _all_ because she's a _little_ sick. She hated it more when Drakken was right for once. So she'll try a _different_ way to sway the argument. She slowly walked over to where Drakken was sitting and sat on his lap. "Shego?"

"I know you miss it too," Shego seductively whispered into his ear, "I know you're just _itching_ to build some machine or some plan to show the world your evil genius." Drakken grunted, trying not to fall for Shego's antics. He was thinking of her after all. "But if you just want to leave the world that heroic image of yours…" She trailed off the sentence, knowing she probably already won. Shego slid off of Drakken's lap, "What do you say, Dr. D?" Drakken grumbled.

"Let me prepare the hovercraft…" Shego jumped in joy. This much enthusiasm Drakken didn't see often from her. Did she miss villainy that much? Shego pecked Drakken on the cheek and left the room. Drakken sighed in defeat. He had a feeling that something bad is going to happen so he has to be prepared at all costs.

**See? It's short! Anyway, did you like this prologue-type thing? I hope my story gets better as I go along. Please read and review and I will see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, lovely people! Some people actually like the first chapter! I hope you like the second chapter just as much as the first one! And without further ado, let us begin!**

* * *

Drakken was very weary with this decision. Yet, when he looked over to Shego, hair billowing in the wind, happy, looking beautiful as always, he couldn't help but smile.

"So...what are we doing?" Drakken normally didn't do anything without a plan but this was Shego's idea so she must something in mind.

"I don't know. Let's do something traditional like rob a bank or something. Show them that we're not afraid to go back to our roots," Drakken's face lit up.

"Middleton Bank?"

"Middleton Bank," Shego smiled. Drakken kicked up the speed to the hovercraft and went in the direction. All of Drakken's worries suddenly went away. Robbing a bank was elementary villainy, Villainy 101. It was very simple and nothing could really go wrong.

After twenty minutes of flying, they finally arrived at Middleton Bank. The bank had closed over an hour ago so they didn't much be there. Drakken landed the hovercraft on the roof and Shego hopped out.

"Stay here," Shego said, walking away. Then she felt something grab her wrist and turned her back towards Drakken.

"Did you forget, dear?" Drakken said, revealing that it was his flowers that grabbed Shego's wrist. "I have powers too now." Shego waved away the vine.

"Ugh, how could I?" Shego in mock disgust. She didn't mind them as much now, they just seem to come out at random times or by Drakken's subconscious, which causes the random occurrences anyway. "But still, you haven't mastered the power of stealth."

"I'll have you know that I can be very stealthy," Drakken argued. Shego, who was more concerned with getting in the bank, didn't look at him.

"Uh-huh," She drawled out doubtfully. Then she found an air vent on the roof then looked at Drakken. "Later, Doc," she said before jumping down the vent.

After going through a maze of vent entrances, Shego finally found the main room. She then burned vent opening off its bolts then pulled it inside the vent. Then she gracefully jumped down to the marble floor. Shego walked silently over to main vault before she felt some tapped on her shoulder.

"GYAA!" She cried out before she realized it was Drakken.

"See? I told you I can be stealthy!" Drakken said crossing his arms. Then suddenly the alarms started blaring off.

"Yeah?" Shego yelled over the alarm, "Well, your stealthiness set off the alarm!" Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the main vault. "Let's get the money before the cops come!" Shego started trying to burn a hole into the vault with her plasma. Drakken just sat and watched, think of quick escape routes. Shego finally burned a hole to unlock the vault then started grabbing money.

"'Hey! Hey!" Drakken called.

"What is it, now?" Shego said, starting to get annoyed.

"Don't grab so much! It will weigh down the hovercraft!"

"When has that stopped us before, Drakken?" Shego asked, still grabbing money, "There! Is that enough?" Drakken looked at the bags stuffed with cash then nodded. "Good, then let's go!" Drakken nodded back. Shego grabbed some of the bags while Drakken grabbed the rest with his vines. Then a few of the vines wrapped around Shego and lifted her back up to the vent. Then, using his vines, Drakken climbed into the same vent. With a bit of navigating, they found their way back to the rooftop of the bank. They started throwing the money into the back of the hovercraft when the police arrived.

"The police is here," Shego hummed.

"I can see that, Shego," Drakken said, still throwing money into the vehicle. Shego walked over to the edge of the roof and started plasma blasting the police, who responded happily with guns. "Shego? What are you doing?" Drakken asked, getting a bit worried. Shego, who was in the middle of dodging bullets, glanced over to him.

"Having fun," she said before doing a back-flip to dodge several bullets. When she landed it, she immediately placed a hand to her head. She felt dizzy and, in turn, nauseous. She felt a bit woozy before a bullet pierced her left forearm. She yelled in pain before actually falling off of the roof. Drakken's vine immediately shot out to catch her. They placed in the hovercraft and Drakken decided to flee the crime scene.

* * *

When they returned to the lair, Drakken carried Shego, bridal-style, to his room, which was now theirs, the money forgotten in the hovercraft. He placed her gently onto the bed before leaving to get the first aid kit. When he came back, he helped her change into a cami and sweats.

"I knew something bad was going to happen," Drakken said quietly as he cleaned her wound, sitting on the side of the bed. She looked with a miffed look.

"Look, I got bored," Shego said, irritated and occasionally flinching in pain.

"You're always bored, dear," Drakken said, getting a sterilized scalpel, "I didn't want to go out but you just insisted…"

"Gah! Would ya stop patronizing me and get this bullet out of my arm?!" Shego yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Drakken said forgetting about that. Then grabbed a small pair of forceps, "This might hurt a little bit…"

"Dr. D," Shego looked at him, "I'm a big girl. I can handle a bullet being pulled out of my ar-" Then she had to stifle a scream as Drakken suddenly pulled out the bullet then wrapped her arm in a bandage.

"Even a big girl can't handle that," he said, patting her leg then he kissed her forehead. Shego sighed.

"Drakken," she said, calmly, "Back there, I was fine. Then I just suddenly felt sick and dizzy. I wanted to throw up. I don't know why…" Shego looked down to her lap. Drakken gave her a small smile.

"I think I know why and you do too," He said, standing up and walking towards the door. Shego looked up.

"You don't think…?" Drakken shrugged, not letting her finish.

"I wouldn't be surprised," He said, "But either way, you going to be out of commission for a while. No evil for you, missy!" He chastised jokingly. Shego rolled her eyes.

"I don't necessarily have to leave the lair to be evil, Dr. D. You should already know that," Shego said, getting under the covers. Drakken chuckled lightly.

"Yes, dear, I know," he said, before turning off the light, "Now get some rest."

"You don't have to tell me twice…" Drakken heard her mumble. He smiled then left.

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter done! I want this story to be short but at the same time, it's going to be a while before we get to the main point of the story. So please be patient! Also, read and review! That's all for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I have a new chapter to write, of course. Meanwhile, I'm listening to the Kim Possible background music so enjoy the story while I'll enjoy the music.**

* * *

A week after the bank heist, Drakken noticed that Shego was looking much better than she did last week. She wasn't throwing up much anymore and her coloring returned to normal, well, as normal as it can get. Drakken was convinced that she just had the flu until she walked in today. Shego walked into the laboratory chewing on a cracker and stared at Drakken. Drakken looked at her and noticed that her face was a bit flushed.

"Shego?" Drakken started, "Are you okay?" She looked around a bit slowly. She could be mistaken to have the flu.

"You wouldn't happen to know...where the keys to the hovercraft are, would you?" She asked, heaving in breath. Drakken gave her a weird look.

"They are by the door. Why?"

"I have an appointment…"

"With?" Drakken asked earning himself a stern look. Shego sighed.

"I'll be back," Shego said, walking toward the door.

"Wait, Shego, come here!" She groaned but complied anyway. She walked over to where Drakken was sitting. Then he turned his chair to face her and gather her hands into his. "Now, Shego, you know…"

"Why does it sound like you're about to give me the 'Evil Family' speech?"

"...that we are an evil family and..." Shego groaned.

"Yes, I know and we tell each other everything and I will," she said as she placed her hand on his cheek, "When I find out everything you need to know. Is that fine with you?" Drakken nodded. Shego smiled then gave him a noninvasive kiss. "I have to go. I'm late." Drakken smiled as Shego walked towards the door. Then Drakken had a thought.

"Wait, did that last statement-" The door closed before he could finish the question. Drakken sighed and went back to his work.

* * *

"Guess what? I'm back," Shego said as she walked in with a grocery bag in hand. Drakken, who was now sitting on the couch in the living room watching television, turn back to look at her.

"Hello," Drakken said before turning his eyes back to the tv. Shego rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

"So...Whatcha watching?" Shego asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing really. It's all reruns," Drakken said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "How was your appointment?" Shego jumped a bit and her face turned a bit red.

"It was fine," Shego said in a dismissive tone, averting her eyes from Drakken's gaze.

"Really? What did you find out?"

"Um, well," She leaned on top of him, "I'm not dying of cancer or pneumonia so that's good…"

"You thought that you had cancer?" Drakken asked incredulously.

"Or pneumonia, but I don't," Shego sighed her answer. "I'm healthy. Well, other than then the bullet wound in my arm."

"Okay, so you're healthy?"

"Yes sir," Shego said with a smile, "However, there was one thing that counteracts everything…"

"What was it?" Drakken looked at Shego who tried to look away. "Shego?"

"Well, I'm kind of pregnant…" There was a sudden awkward silence between the two. Drakken stared at her for a second.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Well, I mean I am," she corrected.

"How far along are you?" Drakken asked, now a bit curious about this development.

"Um, give or take…" Shego held out her fingers to count it. "Nine weeks?"

"Nine weeks?"

"Yeah, but it could eight weeks, could be seven weeks…"

"Didn't you say you had an appointment?"

"Look, they count it from my last period," Shego said, "They don't know exactly when it was conceived." Drakken started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't think that I would be a father," Drakken said with a smile. Shego scoffed.

"Well, join the club. I didn't think I would be a mother but since I'm getting there," Shego stood up from the couch and grabbed something out of the grocery bag, "Ice cream?"

* * *

Drakken woke up later that night thinking. Was he really ready to be a father? Obviously not. He was a supervillain! He didn't have time to take care of a baby. Then he looked over to Shego's sleeping body. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that a part of him is now growing inside of her. Drakken sighed. Shego's definitely going to be out of commission for a while, especially even after the baby's born. They could just hire a nanny but who work for supervillain and villainess? If only Shego could be in two places at one time…

He snapped his fingers. He could accomplish that! He could make it possible for her to be in two places. However, that most likely involves cloning and she would kill him is he did that. So no cloning ruins everything. He could just go on a hiatus until the kid is old enough to go to school or something but he would get bored of that and if he was bored, Shego was on the verge of killing herself from boredom. Drakken shook his head at that thought. He could just go solo. That's what he did before he met Shego. Then again, he wasn't that successful before that. What could he possibly do?

Drakken looked over to Shego again. He watched as her chest rose up and down from breathing. She was truly angelic when she was sleeping, but truly hellish when she is awake. And that's the way Drakken liked her. He could just temporary, repeat, _temporary_ replacement while she recovers but she doesn't like being replaced. Then Drakken thought again and then it hit him.

Ooh.

Yes.

That is brilliant idea.

It's so stupid that it might possibly work.

Yes, it might possibly work.

Drakken grinned manically as the vivid images of his foolproof plan flew through his brain. It answered all of his questions and more. And more over: He didn't have to clone Shego. An exact copy without cloning. Well, a carbon copy can work just as fine. It will get the job done without leaving a mess. Ooh, he had to write this down. He started searching around him for that notebook that he kept for when he had dreams about plots that he can use. He continued to look, which was difficult to do in the dark and without moving around so much in the bed. When Drakken found it, he frowned. It was on the other side of his freakishly large round bed, past the sleeping beast named Shego. Drakken swallowed in fear. He learned the hard way that Shego didn't like to be awaken but this was urgent!

Drakken slowly attempted to reach over her body to get the notepad on the far end of the bed. He had to be extra careful to not wake her. It took several quiet attempts but when he actually got it, he was elated. He was about to write his plan before he realized something: The pencil was on the other side of the bed. Drakken sighed and made 3 more attempts to grab the pencil. Then he started writing his brilliantly vivid plan on the pad until he made a mistake. He was about erase it when he realized that there wasn't an eraser on the pencil. Then he groaned inwardly when he discovered that the eraser, like the notebook and pencil, was on the other side of Shego. He was about to reach over her until he was met with Shego and her plasma fire.

"Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, if you reach over me one more time, I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"I'm sorry," Drakken blurted out, "I'm sorry." He kissed Shego's forehead. "That's the last time, I promise."

"Hmm…"Shego hummed as she drifted back to her slumber. Drakken sighed in relief and went back to his plan. It was foolproof _and_ it wasn't cloning. He wasn't technically breaking the rules. He was thinking of her the whole time. That makes it better, right? But still, she might possibly kill him for this.

* * *

**I tried so hard to hide Shego's pregnancy! It wasn't supposed to be revealed until the end of the story but you guys are smart anyway and it would've so hard to actually write for her up until the end anyway. So thank god for your intelligence. Also, I would like to thank everyone who followed, reviewed, and/or favorited. I just love reading those reviews. Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, lovely people! I just absolutely love reading reviews and make me want to continue writing stories so...awesomeness. Time for a new chapter!**

* * *

"Do you think I'm showing a lot more than normal?" Drakken, who was distracted by some items on his workbench, glanced over to Shego. Indeed, she did look like she was about 4 or 5 months pregnant but he definitely wasn't going to tell her that. Shego was a bit moodier than normal and also ate and slept a lot more than normal. He had to be _really_ careful not to push any buttons.

"You look just as beautiful as always," Drakken said, settling with that, and continued doing what he was doing. Shego sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"That didn't answer my question but thank you anyway," Shego looked down to her stomach, "I feel as if I'm bigger than normal."

"He might be a big one," Drakken offered. Shego hummed in thought.

"He might just be an eater just like his father," Shego said with a smirk.

"_What_ are you insinuating?" Drakken turned to her with a glare.

"Oh nothing, but does a Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes ring a bell?" Shego walked over to Drakken and patted his stomach, "Ooh, looks like there's still some cupcakes left."

"Nrrrrng, zip it!" Shego chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Calm down, Chief. I was kidding. Don't get your panties in a bunch." she snickered. Drakken growled.

"Shego, why must you be so mean?"

"I'm a villain. It's what I do."

"Then stop it from what being what you do!" Drakken barked. Shego smirked.

"I'm sorry that your ego can't handle my humor. You've known me for years, Doc, you should be used to it by now."

"That doesn't mean that you can use hurtful words," Drakken whined. Shego sighed.

"Stop acting like such a baby. I don't need to take care of a second one," she joked. Drakken frowned then repeated what she said in a mocking tone. She ignored him and went to go sit on the couch. Then she propped her feet up on the arm of the sofa. Then she threw a blanket over herself and yawned. "Yo, Dr. D, can you massage my feet?"

""For what?"Drakken said narrowing his eyes at Shego, who simply smiled.

"Pregnancy is a killer on my feet and ankles and especially on my back."

"You're not even that far along!"

"12 weeks and I'm already in pain," she said, stretch almost catlike to get in a comfortable position, "I'm going to milk this pregnancy thing for what it's worth."

"I'm going to milk you for what it's worth…" Drakken grumbled as he walked over to massage her feet. He wasn't necessarily calling her a cow, but the opportunity could not be missed.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, dear," he said with an exaggerated smile. Drakken started the massage and Shego's muscles relaxed immediately.

"Hmm," she moaned in delight. Drakken smiled at this even though he was irritated with her earlier. Then Shego sighed, "I'm hungry…"

"What do you want?" Shego rose an eyebrow at the question.

"What? You'll let me go through with my craving antics?" She asked in sarcastic disbelief. Drakken sighed.

"Yes." Shego hummed as tapped her chin in thought.

"What if I ask you for a sandwich?"

"Then I would go into the kitchen and make you one."

"What if I ask you for an...enchilada?"

"Then I would take the hovercraft and fly to the nearest Mexican restaurant."

"What if I ask you for chocolate straight from Switzerland?"

"Then I would say 'You're crazy' then buy you the cheapest chocolate I can find." Shego laughed at Drakken's humor then stopped to catch her breath.

"A bag of chips is fine," Shego said. Drakken nodded and left to obey the command. He came back with the chips and handed it over to her. Drakken was about to leave until Shego cleared her throat. "Where do you think you're going? My feet need massaging!" Drakken groaned but complied. After a few minutes of eating, Shego groggily looked at Drakken. "What were you doing anyway?"

"What are you talking about?" Drakken asked, genuinely confused.

"At your workbench?"

"Oh," Drakken knows what she's talking about. He was working on his plan that he thought of three weeks ago but haven't been able to start it. The sad thing about a pregnant Shego is that she's always here, lounging around near him. The thing about that is Drakken didn't want Shego to know and if she's always here, he can't do much. Before the pregnancy, Shego left for a quick vacation away from him, he just learned not to take it personal. He just needed her gone long enough to jump start this whole operation. "Nothing, just some tinkering." Shego rose a skeptical brow but melted back into the message. It was blissful for a good ten minutes before they heard the intruder alarm go off.

"What is it this time?" Shego sighed as she sunk into couch and wrapped herself better in the blanket that was on her.

"I don't know," Drakken as he stood up to go check the security cameras. Then there was a really loud gasp.

"What is it?" Shego said, annoyed.

"It's my-"

"DREWBIE!"

"Oh no," Shego groaned as she stuffed the blanket around her better to conceal her pregnancy. Meanwhile, Drakken's ribcage was being crushed by his mother.

"Mother!" Drakken whined as he pried Mrs. Lipsky off of him. "Why are you here?"

"Is it a crime to see my only son, the hero?" Drakken cringed at the hero and the fact she tried to guilt him.

"Yes," he heard Shego say. Then he glared daggers at her.

"Shego, zip it," he hissed to her. She smirked and started eating from the bag of chips. "Mother, why _else_ are you here?"

"Drewbie, as a mother, I am getting to that age where I should be spoiling my son's new family. When are you going to get married?"

"Soon, Mother," Drakken said a bit annoyed. She always brought this up with him but now it's getting a lot worst.

"The question is 'how soon'?" Shego said.

"Zip the lip, Shego."

"Oh, Drewbie!" Mrs. Lipsky said as she gestured to Shego, "Why won't you settle down with her? She's such a beautiful girl."

"Well, actually Mother, Shego…" Drakken looked over to Shego, who was shaking her head and hands furiously and mouthing 'no' at him, "...has a boyfriend! Yes, boyfriend. She has one already."

"Yeah," Shego agreed, "I think you might of met him, hmm?" Drakken had to hold in his snicker when his mother gave Shego a confused look.

"Oh," Mrs. Lipsky said, "Why are all the good ones taken?" She turned back toward Shego. "What is wrong with my son?" Shego rose a delicate eyebrow, not sure if the question was rhetorical or not, but she's going to answer it anyway.

"Not everyone is going to like your son," Shego said. Mrs. Lipsky's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I _mean _is that liking Drakken is an acquired taste."

"What are you trying-"

"Okay, Mother," Drakken interrupted, not wanting his mother to argue with Shego, "It was nice to see you again but you need to come back later!" He said, pushing Mama Lipsky through the door and locked it when she was on the other side. Then Shego let out a heavy sigh, leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Why can't the security system catch her _before_ she comes in?"

"I don't know but acquired taste?"

"Hmm?" Shego looked over to Drakken.

"Acquired taste?" Drakken repeated.

"Oh, I knew you were going to be whining about that…" Shego stood up from the couch and walked over to Drakken.

"_Is_ there something wrong with me?" Drakken asked half whining.

"I said it was an acquired taste and I find you delicious," She said with a saucy smile, "But I find those chips more delicious so I'm gonna eat 'em now." And with that, she stuffed her face on the couch.

* * *

**Another chapter done! It will soon be revealed what Drakken's plan is but not yet! You have to be patient. Read and review and goodbye!**


End file.
